Mon Artiste
by Liloonee
Summary: One Shot Harry/Draco. Univers alternatif. Une scène, un discours et de l'amour partagé.


Bonjour à vous, voici un nouveau One Shot Harry/Draco :)

Ce OS se passe dans un univers alternatif et sur le point de vue de Draco.

Les personnages appartiennent à J . K . Rowling

Merci à ma bêta, Berna. Ma première fan.

* * *

**MON ARTISTE**

Ce sera encore une soirée sans lui ce soir. Evidemment, vu que j'ai coupé les ponts. Je ne pouvais pas rester à ses côtés en restant professionnel en sachant qu'on a passé une nuit ensemble. Cela fait quinze jours et je suis en manque de lui. Tellement en manque que je fais des choses qui me répugnaient avant. Je lis les magazines qui parlent de lui, je cherche des nouvelles photos de lui sur internet, je deviens fou. Ce soir, je passerai ma soirée devant la télévision, car son concert est retransmis en direct et en quelque sorte je serais avec lui. Ce soir, il appartient au public de cette salle. Sa personne, sa voix, son sourire, ses yeux, ses rires, seront tout à eux ce soir. Soupire. Je suis en manque de lui. Sa douceur, sa chaleur, tout son être me manque et lui, est-ce qu'il pense à moi ? En quinze jours, il a essayé de m'appeler plusieurs fois, il m'a envoyé des sms et des emails pour tenter de me convaincre. Même Hermione, son agent, me harcèle, elle ne veut personne d'autre que moi, en tant qu'avocat.

Ai-je oublié de préciser son identité et ce qu'il fait ? Harry Potter, c'est LE chanteur à la mode. En même temps, ce n'est pas étonnant que tout le monde se l'arrache et qu'il fait des salles pleines. Qui n'irait pas le voir ? Harry Potter est une personne enjoué, toujours un sourire sur les lèvres, toujours une parole drôle pour mettre les gens à l'aise. Et faut dire qu'il réussi mais, a mon plus grand drame, ce n'est pas qu'en partie qu'avec sa personnalité et sa voix mais, également avec son physique. Assez grand, fin peut-être mais, musclé là où il faut. Cheveux noir corbeau ebouriffé, on dirait qu'il vient juste de sortir du lit, sexy. Il y a quelques temps, il a mit de côté ses lunettes pour mettre des lentilles et exposer ses yeux vert émeraudes, magnifique. Lunettes qu'il remet de temps en temps, dans ses périodes de fatigue, de travail en coulisse, de dédicasse, il est juste sublime avec, intelligent, coquin. Je craque complétement devant lui.

Pourtant, au début, cela n'était pas comme ça. Son agent, Hermione Granger, avait contacté mon cabinet car l'avocat qu'elle avait engagé commençait à leur faire du chantage et elle voulait vite s'en débarasser. Avec un contrat aussi juteux à la clef, je ne pouvais refuser. Malheureusement, quand j'ai du prendre l'affaire en charge et envoyer l'autre avocat au palais de justice, j'ai regretté d'avoir accepté le contrat. J'aurais du demander directement qui serait mon client final au lieu de juste regarder le prix du contrat. Harry Potter, le chanteur qui commençait à se faire un nom dans le monde artistique. Je l'avais déjà rencontré dans une soirée mondaine et comment dire, j'avais flashé sur lui. Il definissait complétement mon modèle de compagnon. Et maintenant, je me retrouvais à travailler pour lui, à être présent à ses côtés lors des sorties officielles, et je devais refouler toute l'attirance que j'avais pour lui au fond de moi. Etique professionnelle obligée !

Pourtant, tout a bousculé en une soirée. Harry était sorti en boite pour fêter un anniversaire et Hermione était inquiète car le lendemain, on avait rendez-vous dans un magasin pour une séance de dédicaces. Elle m'a donc chargé d'aller le récupérer en boîte. Des paparazzis faisaient le pied de grue devant l'enseigne et à mon arrivée ils m'ont poursuivi jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse à l'intérieur. En tant qu'avocat d'Harry Potter et en étant physiquement pas mal, je dois l'avouer, les paparazzis ont fini par me connaître. Côté négatif en travaillant avec lui.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le bruit assourdissant me surprit. Je n'étais pas du tout un adepte des boîtes de nuit, je les évitais au maximum. J'ai du jouer des coudes et autres pour pouvoir me déplacer et essayer de le trouver. A un moment, j'ai vu ses amis mais, lui n'était pas présent. Lorsque je me tournais vers la piste de danse, c'est là que je l'ai vu. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, il était en train de se faire tripoter par un mec. Rapidement, je les rejoignis, je tirais d'un coup sec le mec, sonné il atterit les fesses au sol.

- Ne te rapproche plus de lui, compris ?!

Le mec sous le choc, hocha la tête et déguerpi en courant. Je me tournais vers Harry pour le sermonner mais, il m'en coupa la parole. Il venait de se jeter sur moi, mettant ses mains autour de mon cou et s'accaparant ma bouche de ses lèvres. Doucement, je relachais son étreinte en essayant de ne pas paraître trop heureux ou trop triste qu'il fasse cela en ayant bu.

- Arrêtes Harry. Tu as bu. Hermione m'a envoyé pour venir te chercher et je vais te ramener chez toi.

Je lui pris sa main délicatement et le tirais derrière moi à travers la boîte jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois dehors, les paparazzis restant se jetèrent sur nous, Harry joyeux comme tout, babillait des paroles sans queue ni tête que ces saloperies écoutaient et notaient avec attention. Arrivé à la voiture, je lui ouvris la porte passagère, Harry me fit un sourire éblouissant sans oublier de m'embrasser avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Les flash crépitaient, les paparazzis hurlaient et j'allais me retrouver en première page des tabloids. Putain. De. Merde. Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez avant d'aller à mon tour dans la voiture derrière le volant.

Silence, Harry s'était endormi en un rien de temps, le balancement de la voiture aidant ainsi que son taux d'alcoolémie. Une fois arrivé à destination, chez lui, je le secouais doucement après être sorti de la voiture et d'avoir ouvert sa portière. Il gémissait, comme un petit bébé. Je le secouais un peu plus durement et là, il se réveilla. Ses yeux se mirent a briller en me voyant et il me sauta encore dessus, me faisant tomber au sol, lui sur moi. Avant d'avoir pu dire quoique ce soit, il m'embrassa, férocement, passionnement. Je n'ai pas pu éteindre bien longtemps mes ardeurs et je lui répondais à mon tour. Joyeux comme il était, il m'a entrainé chez lui et nous avons passé la nuit ensemble.

Au réveil, Harry se tenait tout contre moi, aussi nu que possible. Délicatement, je le repoussais pour pouvoir me lever, je me rhabillais aussi vite que possible et je descendais dans la cuisine pour me faire un café. Surpris, Hermione se tenait là, elle avait un double des clefs de chez Harry. Elle tenait un café dans ses mains et avait le journal ainsi que plusieurs magazines people de ce matin devant elle. Elle me fit un sourire quand elle me vit et tandis que je me plongeais dans ses cochonneries de magazines, elle me fit couler un café qu'elle me tendit ensuite. La une de tous ces torchons était la même : "HARRY POTTER EN COUPLE AVEC SON AVOCAT" " HARRY POTTER SURPRIS AVEC UNE CONQUETE" "SON AVOCAT EN A-T-IL PROFITE ?" Que des anneries. Soufflant doucement, je me tournais vers Hermione et alors que j'allais lui parler, deux bras m'enserrèrent, me coupant la parole.

- Dray, pourquoi tu t'es levé ? Reste avec moi dans le liiit. J'ai besoin de toi moiii.

Hermione s'étouffa avec son café avant de rire à s'en couper le souffle. Harry le matin, était, comment dire, très calin, très enfantin, et malheureusement, c'était moi qui en prenait le prix ce matin. Doucement, je retirais ses bras de ma taille avant de me tourner vers lui. J'ai failli flancher en le voyant mais, il faut que je tienne bon.

- On a fait une bétise Harry, c'était une erreur. Je vais rompre mon contrat avec vous et tu vas te trouver un autre avocat et ce sera terminé.

- Mais, je veux pas moi. C'est toi que je veux et pas un autre.

Je m'éloignais rapidement de lui, pris mon manteau et partis avant de dire à Hermione que je la contacterai dans la semaine pour signer la fin du contrat. Sans un mot de plus, je partis rapidement et rentrais aussi vite que je pus vers chez moi. Harry m'a harcelé d'appels, Hermione également. Mais, non. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas.

Lorsque je suis venu deux jours plus tard, avec le contrat signant l'arrêt de notre collaboration, il n'était pas là, heureusement. J'ai tout vu avec Hermione. Elle a essayé de me faire changer d'avis, me faire culpabiliser pour au final me dire qu'Harry allait partir en tournée quelques jours pour faire disparaître son chagrin au profit de l'amour de ses fans. Acquiesçant durement, je repartis.

Et me revoila, dans mon canapé devant ma télévision. A le regarder, le dernier concert de sa tournée et également la dernière chanson. La foule applaudissait, criait, jetait des tonnes d'objets sur la scène. Je voyais Harry sourire en ramassant une rose rouge. Il reposa son micro sur son socle, demanda à ses danseurs de partir puis il fait vite un aller-retour derrière le rideau avant de revenir, son portable à la main. Il demanda à la caméra de bien se mettre face à lui.

- Première chose, je tenais à tous vous remercier. Je sais que cette tournée de dates n'était pas prévu mais, j'en ai eu besoin. J'ai eu besoin de réconfort et vous étiez là pour moi et j'en ai profité, je suis désolé d'avoir abusé de vous.

En arrière fond, on pouvait entendre les gens démentirent ses propos, qu'ils seront toujours là pour lui, que cela leur faisait plaisir, qu'il n'avait en aucun cas besoin de s'excuser.

- Hum, donc ce soir, comme c'est la dernière, j'en profite également pour faire une annonce un peu spéciale. Voyez-vous, je suis amoureux de quelqu'un. J'ai eu de la chance de pouvoir être à ses côtés, de pouvoir profiter de lui mais, un jour j'ai merdé, royalement. Depuis, je ne le vois plus, je ne lui parle plus et ce n'est pas faute de ne pas avoir essayé mais, il ne répond pas. Il m'évite. Et moi, je souffre de son absence.

La caméra fit un gros plan sur le visage d'Harry, on pouvait le voir les yeux brillants. Puis ensuite on pu voir le public qui s'émoustillait à chacune de ses paroles. Des filles pleuraient dans un coin, on les voyait avec des coeurs à la main, leurs rêveries envers leur idole étaient terminées. Son coeur était prit.

- Ce soir, je tente le tout pour le tout. Peut-être qu'il me regarde, peut-être qu'il ne me regarde pas et dans ce cas, je vais l'appeler.

On voyait Harry tripoter son téléphone et soudain on entendit le bip régulier et je sursautais brusquement. Mon téléphone sonnait ! Vite, je le pris. C'était moi. Harry était en train de m'appeler. Brusquement, je raccrochais avant même de prendre l'appel, je voulais savoir ce qu'il voulait dire avant de laisser mes émotions prendre le dessus.

- "Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Draco Malfoy, veuillez laisser un message et je vous rappelerai." Vous voyez, il ne répond pas.

Le public crépitait de patience dans la salle, on pouvait même entendre leur stupéfaction. "Malfoy ? " "Ce n'était pas son avocat ? " "Malfoy, sa conquète d'un soir ? " "Mais, Malfoy n'a pas donné sa démission ?"

- Je vais donc lui laisser un message, le dernier message et après si je n'ai pas de réponse, je laisserai tomber. Tu entends Draco ? Je te laisserai tomber, je te laisserai tranquille une bonne fois pour toute.

La main d'Harry se crispa un peu plus sur le micro.

- Hum, donc tout a commencé lorsque je l'ai vu à une soirée mondaine. Je ne le connaissais pas mais, j'ai eu un coup de foudre. De suite, je me suis dit que c'était lui qu'il me fallait à mes côtés. J'en ai parlé à mon agent qui a fait des recherches sur lui, et on a découvert qu'il était avocat. N'est-ce pas idéal ? On a inventé une histoire un peu idiote, je m'excuse auprès de mon ancien avocat qui en a bien pâti d'ailleurs. Mon agent a réussi à le faire signer un contrat et j'étais désormais en contact avec lui. Bien sûr que j'en profitais, il y avait des moments où je n'avais pas besoin de lui mais, j'inventais toujours une histoire pour qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps, pour qu'il m'accompagne à droite ou à gauche. J'en jouais.

- Lorsqu'un jour, j'en ai eu assez, je voulais être plus pour lui, être plus qu'un client, je voulais devenir quelqu'un d'important dans sa vie. Est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit que mon agent est un génie ? Car avant tout d'être un agent, elle est ma meilleure amie, un peu comme la soeur que je n'ai jamais eu. Et elle a eu l'idée du siècle. Elle m'a fait accepter une soirée, elle avait demandé à Draco d'aller me récupérer et je devais tout faire pour lui avouer ce que je ressentais.

La caméra zooma sur le visage d'Harry. On le voyait trembler et rougissant du visage puis on le vit prendre une inspiration.

- J'ai joué au con, j'ai fais la personne qui était saoul, qui ne savait pas se gérer alors que c'était faux et j'en ai profité. Je suis désolé Draco, j'ai profité de toi, dans la boîte de nuit, dans la voiture et ensuite pendant la nuit. Et lorsque le matin, je ne t'ai pas vu dans le lit, lorsque je t'ai vu sur le point de partir, j'ai paniqué. J'ai joué mon égoiste, j'ai joué l'enfant et j'ai regretté. Hermione m'a d'ailleurs fait un sermont car j'avais oublié de te dire le plus important. Je t'aime Draco, je t'aime tellement que ça m'en fait mal. Je suis un idiot mais, un idiot amoureux.

Subitement, Harry éteignit son téléphone et sortit de scène pour ne plus y revenir. Les cris des fans atteignaient des sommets mais, moi sur mon canapé, je restais schotché. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, Harry m'aime ? Harry a fait semblant ? J'avais besoin d'un verre, de suite. J'allais vers mon buffet, pris un verre et le rempli de whisky que je bus cul sec. Mon portable émit des sons. Je le pris en main et vis que j'avais un message vocal d'Harry suivi d'un sms d'Hermione. J'ouvrais le sms d'Hermione car le message d'Harry je l'avais écouté en direct.

-"Est-ce que cela te suffit ? Es-tu enfin convaincu que l'on te veut auprès de nous ? Qu'Harry a besoin de toi ? Ne le laisse pas seul, je t'en prie. Hermione. Ps: Je n'ai toujours pas signé ton contrat, je peux être maligne quand je le veux"

Ma fin de contrat n'a pas été validé ? Cela veut dire que je travail encore pour eux ? Que je peux continuer à cotoyer Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche encore chez moi au juste. Il faut que j'aille le voir. Lui rendre à mon tour mes sentiments. Vite.

Je mis mes chaussures, pris mon manteau, ouvrant la porte d'entrée tout en l'enfilant et restais bloquer sur le pas de la porte. Harry se tenait devant moi, il avait sa rose rouge dans les mains. Il était venu jusqu'à moi. Il voulait ma réponse de vive voix.

- Harry.

- Draco.

- Tu es fou tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Fou de faire ça. Tu sais qu'après on aura pas une vie facile. Maintenant, tout le monde est au courant. Tu n'as vraiment pas fait dans la délicatesse.

Harry se passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné en regardant vers le sol. Subitement, il releva sa tête pour me regarder avant d'ouvrir en grand sa bouche.

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'accepte d'être avec toi que tu dois me montrer ton agmydale.

Il me sauta dessus en rigolant et tendrement, je le serrais contre moi. Ses mains autour de mon cou, mes mains autour de sa taille. Je me penchais légèrement vers lui et avant de l'embrasser je lui murmurais à mon tour un je t'aime. Un tourbillon de saveur m'envahit comme cette nuit là. Sauf qu'à cet instant je savais que l'on resterai ensemble, que ce n'était pas un coup de folie.

Et même si les paparazzis sont en train de nous mitrailler de flash, qu'on va encore faire la une des journaux et magazines, qu'on aura pleins de réponses à donner, que je devrai certainement donner définitivement ma démission. On est ensemble tous les deux. Harry m'aime, je l'aime, on s'aime. Mon petit artiste à moi.

* * *

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cet OS, que ça vous a plut ou non :)

Je vous informe qu'un nouveau OS Harry/Draco sera disponible la semaine prochaine :)


End file.
